


fix you

by bellaaanovak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s07e17 The Born-Again Identity, Fluff and Angst, M/M, sorrrrrrrrrrry, this is pretty short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 02:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellaaanovak/pseuds/bellaaanovak





	fix you

Dean ushered Sam into the small cabin they were currently residing as carefully as possible, as if he would break his bones if he pushed too hard. Sam wasn’t made of glass and paper. He felt fine, he felt fine, Lucifer was nowhere in sight, and he couldn’t stop thinking of how Castiel must feel.

 

How Sam felt less than twenty four hours before.

 

“I don’t know, Dean, I hate knowing he’s there with Meg and not us.” Sam said matter-of-factly as he sat on the couch.

“He’s fine. Meg’s been more reliable recently and he seems to feel safe with her around.” Dean pursed his lips. “Careful, dude.” Sam furrowed his eyebrows.

“The couch doesn’t have thorns sticking out of it, Dean. I swear, I’m okay.”

“You weren’t okay yesterday, man!” Dean dragged his hand across his face and Sam sighed. “It’s not like you’re getting over a fuckin’ cold, Sam! You were in Hell, and not only in _Hell-_ Hell, in the fucking Pit reserved for Satan, himself! Sorry if I’m a little cautious!”

 

Sam flinched. He’s been like this for the past six hours. Always checking up on Sam, never leaving his side. Sam felt okay, considering. He remembered hell, but it wasn’t as intense. It wasn’t a burden anymore because now Castiel is carrying the weight.

 

Dean sat on the couch next to Sam and clenched and unclenched his fists for a good five minutes. Dean looked down, but Sam never took his eyes off of him. “I missed you so much.” He blurted out.

“I missed you too, Sammy. Sometimes I would go in there, and – and you’d see _me_ , but you’d tell me to leave because I didn’t – I didn’t deserve to see you like that. Because he was there, and you knew he wasn’t real, but it was s-so real to you. I went in there once and you thought I was him.”

 

Sam felt every bone in his body melt into liquid at Dean’s words, and he placed his hands on Dean’s face, forcing his brother to look at him. “I’m here, now, Dean. I’m a hundred percent dysfunctional, stubborn, ex-blood junkie. No crippling hell memories or anything. I promise.”

 

His brother smiled weakly and pulled him into a tight hug, whispering how much he needed him around, and missed him, and Sam hugged back so tight he could hardly breathe. It was worth it. All of the shit they went through together – if Sam had a choice to change anything and knew he could be here with his big brother, he wouldn’t change a single thing.

 

Dean pulled away and Sam stared into his greener than green eyes, counting every gleam and freckle on his skin. “This is real, Sam. It always will be.” Dean took Sam’s hand and squeezed his thumb on his palm, even though there was nothing to be zapped away. It was comforting, regardless. Dean got closer with every repetition of the phrase. “This is real. This… this is real. This is _real_. This is…” His brother silently pressed the unspoken word on his lips and squeezed a few tears out of his eyes.

 

Sam didn’t stop him.

 

He kissed back, as hard as he could, but with enough passion to spark a fire, and that was it.

 

It was real as it always has been.


End file.
